This invention relates to a process for producing 7-amino-6-demethyl-6-deoxytetracycline which is an intermediate for the synthesis of minocycline--an antibiotic having a broad antibacterial spectrum.
The following methods have been known for the synthesis of minocycline using 6-demethyl-6-deoxytetracycline (hereinafter referred to as Compound 2) as starting material.